


threshold

by 600ml



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/600ml/pseuds/600ml
Summary: Trevor's floating along the edge, a typical occurrence, and for some absurd reason Alfredo's joined him this time.





	threshold

**Author's Note:**

> theres no elaboration on the au bit just that its not this one and geoff doesnt actually show up but he takes a whole paragraph so i tagged him

Trevor's got his music blaring, too loud for such a residential part of town, he knows it's rude but he can't bring himself to turn it down, he wants to belt this song out at the top of his lungs and if he has to hear his own singing voice for more than a second right now he will make the next turn into another car. That's how he is when he stops at a traffic light, fingers tapping against the wheel nervously, not in line to the beat at all, and there's apartments at the corner which just makes it worse, but at least no one's asleep yet, probably, it's only 7 PM.

The light's taking forever to change and he keeps taking looks at the lights for the other side and they're just now turning yellow, goddamn, he hates it when it's like this, everything's too slow and he just wants to go, go, go. That's his biggest concern until he hears something like maybe a person yelling and then there's a tapping at his window and for a second he thinks he's been too loud in the wrong neighborhood and someone's going to kill him or something until he turns his head and Alfredo's standing there.

Alfredo's a coworker, a friend in the sort of way you're friends with somebody when the thing you have most in common is that you both happened to need a job in the same general area and you were deemed willing and able to do so by the same company. Or maybe they have more in common, but Trevor likes to keep conversations at work very general, lest he fuck up and say something that gets him in trouble with HR. He liked to keep his interests and hobbies and past close to his heart, anyway. Some might say that he was just to nervous to change a topic or ask a question or let anyone know what he actually liked or thought, but he'd say fuck them, because he was happy with his social interactions, actually.

But Alfredo's here now, standing in the middle of the goddamn road, giving Trevor an expectant look while the light is still red, how, so he turns down the music and rolls down his window and sort of waits because obviously Alfredo's the one going out of his way here, he ought to be the one to explain himself.

Alfredo doesn't explain himself. Instead he says, "You havin' a party in there by yourself?" and Trevor just nods, and there's a moment where neither of them know what to say, but then the light's finally green and Trevor doesn't need to worry, really, because no one's behind him, but Alfredo asks, "You got room for one more?" and he nods again and Alfredo gets to the other side and hops in before the light can change.

Trevor doesn't turn the radio back up, but Alfredo does, just loud enough that they can hear the words, not nearly as loud as it was beforehand. "So, whatchya doin'? You don't live 'round here."

Trevor tilts his head. "Just going out on a ride. How do you know where I live?"

"Heard it from Geoff."

Trevor keeps himself from shaking his head. Geoff was another coworker, just the nicest, friendliest guy you've ever met, in the weird sort of paternal way, meaning you'd catch him teasing everybody, including himself, but everyone liked him and he had a certain demeanor that made Trevor want to tell him absolutely everything. Maybe it was that they worked so much more together than they did anyone else, maybe it was because Geoff was so good at picking out insecurities and making sure not to crack down on those too hard. Either way, it didn't matter, because Geoff had a notoriously big mouth and he'd tell anybody anything, even if he didn't mean anything bad by it.

Trevor knew it well, but he still told the guy a handful of things he'd wished he'd kept private. Nothing as bad as others had done. There was a guy he worked with that the first thing he was told about, before he'd even knew the guy's name, was that he was a virgin, at least heterosexually. The guy was just walking by and Geoff had turned, unprompted, and said, "That guy? He's never laid with a woman, you know."

Which Trevor hadn't known and wished he didn't, because that was still the first thing he thought about whenever he saw the guy, even a year later.

"Goin' anywhere in particular?" Alfredo asks, pulling Trevor out of his thoughts. It's a weird sensation. He's used to letting his thoughts lead wherever he wants, no one around to pull him out.

"I was just going. Gonna see where I end up heading down this road - stop, don't tell me. I figure you know, but I haven't gone down there. Wanna see it for myself, no Google Maps or anything."

"Everythin's gonna start closin' soon, y'know. Not a good time for a trip."

"Not going to see this sights, if I wanted that I'd head out of state. Just want to go and look at something different than usual, even if it's from my car. Want to drive a different road, y'know? I mean, obviously it's the same road, but a part I don't go on. Just need something different and I always get in these moods when it's dark."

Alfredo nods, like he understands, and Trevor doesn't think that he does, but he really hopes that he does. "How far?"

"Until I get bored. I'll drop you off somewhere if you want, or turn back." Alfredo shakes his head and Trevor blinks back surprise. "Why'd you get in the car?"

"You looked lonely and it looked fun and I don't have anything better to do. You were really getting into that song, too, it would've been too hard to not try to join in."

Trevor lets out a bark of a laugh, trying to hide the blush high on his cheeks, wishing no one had seen him doing some kind of performance like that. "What kind of music do you like, Alfredo? You can put on whatever you like, I've probably heard it, not to brag or anything. My phone's in the cup holder and I've got Spotify, you can open it and delve in."

Alfredo hmms, doesn't tell him the music he likes but instead plays it for him, something akin to what Trevor usually listened to so that he knew most of the words, but enough to the left of his usual taste that he wouldn't have picked it for the ride and it's nice, it's refreshing, it's different, and pretty soon they've got the music too loud for the area and they're both singing.


End file.
